sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector
|runtime = 89 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $17 million |gross = $15.7 million }} Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector is a 2006 comedy film starring American stand-up comedian Larry the Cable Guy. Larry, a municipal restaurant health inspector, is assigned a new rookie partner after recklessly closing restaurants for code violations, Amy Butlin (Iris Bahr), by his boss, Bart Tatlock (Tom Wilson). Together, Larry and Amy work to solve a series of food poisonings at four-star restaurants. Plot Larry is a big city health inspector with questionable practices and his own way of doing things. Larry's boss, Bart Tatlock (Tom Wilson), in an attempt to acquire information on his activities in order to get him fired, assigns Larry a new partner, Amy Butlin (Iris Bahr), a by-the-book professional who takes the job seriously. She tries to learn the ropes of health inspection while putting up with Larry and his personality as well as getting the information Tatlock needs to get Larry fired. As Larry and Amy do their job as city health inspection team, a serial criminal is poisoning four-star restaurants. Trying to avert a panic, and keep the matter of the poisonings under control, Tatlock puts his best people on the job, and not Larry. Larry and Amy are called in on one of the poisonings, but Tatlock forbids them from working on such an important case. Larry and Amy continue to inspect lower-profile restaurants, but the Mayor Maurice T. Gunn (Joe Pantoliano) is tricked into assigning Larry and Amy to the more important poison case, much to Larry and Amy's enthusiasm. Larry and Amy go undercover at one of the restaurants, and obtain a tape recording of a conversation between the Mayor Gunn and Chef Leon, in which the chef clarifies the Gunn's request that the food being prepared by Chef Leon be poisoned. Larry and Amy interrupt the mayor during an interview with their evidence, but the mayor explains that Chef Leon was reacting to the mayor's instruction to put French's mustard on the Gunn's chicken piccata, an act that the insulted Chef Leon viewed as a metaphorical act of "poisoning" to his life's work. When Larry speaks to Chef Leon over the phone, Chef Leon corroborates this interpretation. As a result, Tatlock fires Larry. Despondent, Larry visits his old friend Big Shug, but ends up alienating him as well. Heading over to his romantic interest, Jane's (Megyn Price) house, Larry sees she and her mother (Lisa Lampanelli) are enjoying a friendly social visit by the mayor. Feeling as if his life has hit rock bottom, Larry resolves to solve the poisoning crimes. He confronts Mayor Gunn, who reveals that Lilly Michelli (Joanna Cassidy), the owner of Micelli's restaurant, had him make sure that Larry was assigned to the poisonings case. Larry and Amy realize that Michelli did this so to ensure that case was investigated incompetently, as she is the one behind the poisonings. At a taping of the television cook-off show, Top Chef, Larry and Amy expose Michelli's culpability and arrest her, and are vindicated. Cast * Larry the Cable Guy as Himself * Iris Bahr as Amy Butlin * Megyn Price as Jane Whitley * Lisa Lampanelli as Jane's mom * Brooke Dillman as Brenda * David Koechner as Donnie * Kid Rock as Himself * Joanna Cassidy as Lily Michelli, the main antagonist. * Joe Pantoliano as Mayor Maurice T. Gunn * Tony Hale as Jack Dabbs * Bruce Bruce as Big Shug * Thomas F. Wilson as Bart Tatlock * Jerry Mathers as Himself Reception The film was panned by critics. It retains a "Rotten" 5% rating from critics at Rotten Tomatoes, with the website's consensus stating "An aggressively lowbrow vehicle for its titular star, this gross-out comedy fails to "git-r-done."http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/larry_the_cable_guy_health_inspector The film garnered $15,680,099 at the American box office.http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=larrythecableguy.htm Rotten Tomatoes ranked Larry The Cable Guy: Health Inspector #85 on its "The 100 Worst Reviewed Films of All Time: 2000-2009" list. The DVD was released August 8th 2006. Awards and nominations References External links * Category:2006 films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Country music films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films